pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Alabama at Birmingham
|} Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program 'Program Coordinator' *Monica Henderson UAB | The University of Alabama at Birmingham HSB 175H | 508 20th St South | Birmingham, AL 35249-6823 P: 205-934-4060 | F: 205-975-7548 | mbhenderson@uabmc.edu 'Other Notable Faculty' * 'Program Info' *ACGME Accredited? *Sponsors Visas? *Allows External Electives? How many? *Number of residents (per year / total): 6-8 *Vacation Time (annually): *Core rotations done at which hospitals? How many core rotations at each hospital? *Average work hours on surg path? *Are you allowed to do external rotations? **Yes. Our program is open to accepting external rotators. In addition, UAB Residents/Fellows are permitted to do external rotations. *AP Call Schedule *CP Call Schedule 'Comment 1' Date Posted: 4/12/12 Residency Program Name: University of Alabama at Birmingham Residency Program Director: *C. Bruce Alexander, MD Number of residents (per year / total): *6/24. Visas Sponsored: * Pros: *Collective resident temperament is great! The relationships with faculty and staff are not hierarchical and there are no impediments to communication on an individual level. Cons: *Disconnects between overarching administrative issues and resident participation in solving various problems that arise (e.g., day-to-day activities in surg path). Average work hours on surg path? *55-60 hours/week. Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes, if the rotation is not sufficiently represented in the existing program curriculum. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes, usually. (2-3 hours the morning of signout). Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *We have 1 PA on surgical pathology, and 1 PA on transfusion medicine. Secretarial services are adequate. Adequate AP Teaching? *Each year, there is a yearlong series of lectures hitting all of the systems w/assoc. unknown slide sessions. Microscope teaching could be improved. Adequate CP Teaching? *A lecture series is provided for each core rotation (Chemistry, micro/immunology, transfusion medicine, hemepath) Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Hematopathology, surgical pathology, transfusion medicine, forensics, cytopathology, molecular. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Yes. 'Comment 2' Date Posted: 4/12/12 Residency Program Name: University of Alabama at Birmingham Residency Program Director: *Dr. Bruce Alexander Number of residents (per year / total): *6/24 Visas Sponsored: * Pros: *Lots of opportunities for research, not an overbearing. Cons: *N/A. Average work hours on surg path? *45-55 hours. Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes, for the most part. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes, 1 PA to help with large specimens. 2 PAs do all biopsies/placentas before 2. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes, great unknowns and didactics. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Surgical path, cytopathology, hematopathology, dermatopathology, molecular, transfusion. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Yes. '>No fellowships offered. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *N/A. 'Comment 3' 3/26/2013 Program name: University of Alabama at Birmingham Program Director: C. Bruce Alexander Number of residents (per year / total): 6/26 Visas sponsored? Yes, though limited Pros: Excellent support staff; great travel reimbursement/support for participation & research; great variety/material from which to learn; supportive/friendly attendings; excellnet resident cohesiveness/cooperation; flexibile work hours Cons: Little immediate feedback about performance (grossing, etc…) Average work hours on surgical path? 50+ (PGY1) Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Do you feel you have: · Adequate preview time? Yes · Adequate reading time? Yes · Adequate support staff (PA’s, Secretarial, etc…)? Yes · Adequate AP Teaching? Yes · Adequate CP Teaching? Yes · Graduated responsibilities? Yes Fellowship Programs offered? Please list. Cytopathology, Neuropathology, Molecular/Genetics, Transfusion Medicine, Dermatopathology, Forensics, Surg Path, Hematopath CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes for some programs Additional benefits to trainees (Book Fund, Travel Fund, Other resources): Book fund: $1000; Teaching opportunities ($50/each towards book fund; travel fund (all paid if presenting); ADAMS grants for residents Famous Faculty: Gene Siegal, C. Bruce Alexander, Marisa Marques Forensic Pathology Fellowship The Pathology Department of the University of Alabama at Birmingham and the Jefferson County Coroner/Medical Examiner Office offer a one-year accredited fellowship training program in forensic pathology. Hematopathology Fellowship The Hematopathology Fellowship at The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is a one-year program which is fully accredited for subspecialty board certification. Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Description: '''This one-year jointly sponsored program provides experience in an academic hospital transfusion medicine service and a large blood center. Clinical experience at the University of Alabama Hospital includes: pre-transfusion testing, investigation of antibody problems and transfusion reactions, component therapy, therapeutic apheresis, including photopheresis, transplantation immunogenetics, HLA and paternity testing. Clinical experience at American Red Cross Blood Services includes: donor recruitment, collection, processing, component preparation, donor apheresis, distribution, quality control, and reference laboratory consultation. Teaching and research opportunities available. '''Website: http://pathuab.infomedia.com/content.asp?id=330192 Requirements: 'Candidates should be Board-eligible or Board-certified in Clinical Pathology or other major specialty board such as Anesthesiology, Medicine or Pediatrics. Candidates should have an unrestricted Alabama license prior to starting fellowship. For info on obtaining a license, go to the Alabama Board of Medical Examiners website(http://www.albme.org/). Other contact information for ALBME: '''Phone: '(334) 242-4153 'Fax: '(334) 242-4155 'Types and Numbers of Appointments: '''One position available each year. '''Facilities: '''The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is a major research institution, ranking among the nation’s top universities in terms of NIH funding. UAB Hospital is a nationally recognized tertiary care facility, with more than 900 inpatient beds. Nestled within the lush green foothills of the Appalachian Mountains in the modern city of Birmingham, UAB offers an opportunity to gain detailed knowledge and extensive experience in all aspects of transfusion medicine, while enjoying true Southern hospitality in a beautiful setting. The Division of Laboratory Medicine in the Department of Pathology at UAB, in cooperation with the American Red Cross, offers a one-year fellowship in blood banking and transfusion medicine to prepare you fully for a career in this field. '''Community: '''Named “the Magic City” because of its explosive growth, today’s Birmingham is an exciting and progressive city. Nearly a million people live in the greater metropolitan area. The warm hospitality of the people complements the temperate climate and the beautiful setting. Birmingham’s economy continues to grow in the areas of engineering, finance, telecommunications, and biomedical research. Health care and education have replaced other industries as Birmingham’s economic base, and UAB is the state’s largest employer. Birmingham also boasts exceptional museums, parks, historical landmarks, family attractions, concerts, festivals, and sporting events. '''Stipends: '''Commensurate with the year of postgraduate training. '''Applications: '''Should be sent to Dr. Marisa Marques, Director, Transfusion Medicine Services, The University of Alabama at Birmingham, WP-230, 619 South 19th Street, Birmingham, AL 35249-7331. '''Phone: '(205) 934-7774 (Morgan Burke - Program Coordinator). 'Fax: '(205) 975-4468 If you have any questions or would like more information, please email Mrs. Morgan Burke, Program Coordinator, at TMFellow@uab.edu Surgical Pathology Fellowship The Division of Anatomic Pathology at the University of Alabama Medical Center, Birmingham offers a one-year fellowship experience in Diagnostic Surgical Pathology. Cytopathology Fellowship The Division of Anatomic Pathology at the University of Alabama Medical Center, Birmingham, offers a one-year ACGME-approved fellowship experience in Cytopathology. Neuropathology Fellowship The neuropathology fellowship at the University of Alabama at Birmingham is accredited by the ACGME and meets the requirements towards Board certification in neuropathology. Dermatopathology Fellowship The Dermatopathology Fellowship at The University of Alabama at Birmingham is a one-year program which is fully accredited for subspecialty board certification. Two fellowship positions are available each year. Teaching Faculty: Dr. Kristopher McKay Program Length: 1 year Fellows per year: 2 Accepting ERAS (for 2015-2016 fellowship year): YES (application deadline: Dec 31, 2013) COMMENT 1 (_insert date here_): COMMENT 2 (_insert date here_): Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship University of Alabama at Birmingham Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship for July 2014 Description of Program The University of Alabama at Birmingham Departments of Pathology and Genetics jointly offer a one-year ACGME accredited fellowship in molecular genetic pathology. The fellowship is designed to train academically oriented pathologists and medical geneticists for a career in molecular genetic pathology, including hematology/oncology, infectious diseases, identity testing, molecular diagnostics of Mendelian disorders, cytogenetics, and medical genetics. After completion of this program, the fellow will be eligible to take the Molecular Genetic Pathology board examination cosponsored by ABP and ABMG. Training includes didactic courses, selected laboratory rotations and an in-depth research experience. The fellow will gain experience in a broad range of molecular techniques including nucleic acid extraction and amplification (PCR, RT-PCR, real-time PCR, NASBA, and SDA), Southern blotting, sequencing, capillary electrophoresis, traditional cytogenetics, FISH, microarray and next generation sequencing technology. Trainees are expected to function as junior attendings and will be actively involved in test development, performance, preparation of report of sign-out, participation in clinic/inpatient visits and clinical consultation. Fellows are also exposed to administrative aspects of directing a modern molecular diagnostics laboratory. Opportunities for research experience are available in the first and subsequent years. This program is directed by Shuko Harada, MD. sharada1@uab.edu, Assistant Professor of Pathology and Head, Section of Molecular Pathology. Requirements: Applicants must be AP, CP or AP/CP or medical genetics Board eligible, or Board certified. Numbers of appointments: Number of appointments per year - one to two Stipends: Stipends are commensurate with the year of post graduate training in pathology or genetics. Applications: Applications should be submitted to: path-apfellowshp@mail.ad.uab.edu attn: Gene P. Siegal, MD, PhD, Robert W. Mowry Endowed Professor and Director, Division of Anatomic Pathology, HSB 149M, 508 20th Street South, Birmingham, AL 35249. Applications should be made 12 to 18 months prior to initiation of training. Please include your curriculum vitae and three letters of recommendation. Coordinator: Veronica Greenough Phone: (205) 975-8323 • Fax: (205) 975-5242 • E-mail: rgreeno@uab.edu Web Site: http://www.uab.edu/medicine/pathology/fellowship-program/molecular-genetic-fellowship. Gastrointestinal Tract Pathology Fellowship The Division of Anatomic Pathology at the University of Alabama Medical Center, Birmingham offers a one-year fellowship experience in Diagnostic Gastrointestinal Tract Pathology. '''Not currently offered.